


Punishment

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [6]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Some minor violence, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raúl punishes Guti for pissing Xavi off. Guti suffers, Iker suffers and the others laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a new part for "The Vampire Series". This one was requested by a dear friend of mine and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you wil enjoy it as much as she did :) (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

“Guess who just called, José.” Guti didn’t even bother to look up at his boyfriend. He kept his nose in the magazine he was reading. Raúl put his phone down on the desk and went over to the couch the blonde was laying on. Guti sighed but kept his voice nonchalant and his nose on the magazine as he spoke: “Well tell me. You know how much I hate guessing.”  
“Xavi.” Guti slowly lowered the magazine his bright blue eyes quickly taking in every movement of Raúl’s face scanning it for any signs of anger: “Oh did he? Well what did shorty have to say?” “Sending vampire hunters to his home? Really, José?”, the dark haired’s voice quickly turned into a scream, “You know exactly that we can’t keep picking fights with the Culés, José! I don’t have time for this bullshit!” “He insulted you and Iker! What was I supposed to do?”  
“Walk away! Like any normal vampire with just a bit of self-control would do! I hate the Culés just as much as you do but I got better things to do than listening to Xavi’s endless lectures about how I should get my family under control! Did you ever, ever consider that after they’d be done with the Culés the hunters might turn to us?” “No, but Raúl I…”  
“No of course not! Because you never think! You didn’t only piss the Culés off with your stupid action, you also put us, your family, José, in danger! It’s not just you and me anymore, José! We’ve got a family that we have to protect and take care about! We don’t have time for your recklessness!”  
Raúl was breathing heavily furious eyes burning holes into Guti’s blue ones. The blonde got up from the couch and went to his boyfriend putting a hand on his hip: “Raúl, love, listen I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise. Now let’s just…”  
“Oh no, we will not simply forget about this, José. You have to learn your lesson.” The blonde Spaniard didn’t like the sound of that. Not one bit. “No sex for the next seven days.” Guti’s jaw dropped, he stared at the dark haired: “But-but you can’t do that!” “Watch me!”, Raúl hissed before leaving his office slamming the door shut behind himself. “But… Raúl!”

Later that day when the sun was setting and Los Blancos went to bed Guti had already forgotten about his punishment and was looking forward to spending the night with his boyfriend. He smiled when the door opened and Raúl entered.  
“Finally, I thought you’d never come”, the blonde went to his boyfriend with the intention to kiss him but the dark haired stopped him. “What are you…”, and then he remembered his punishment and groaned frustrated, “Oh come on, you can’t be serious about this! You know you can’t last a day without me. You are already running back to me.”  
Raúl rolled his eyes: “Do not overestimate my dependence on you. I just came to pick up some stuff.” “What for?” “Oh I won’t be sleeping here tonight. I’ll take one of the spare rooms”, the dark haired smiled oh-so-sweetly, “I wouldn’t want to tempt you.”  
Guti groaned in frustration falling back on the bed and covering his face dramatically: “At least I survived the first day.” “Oh I don’t count this day as the first”, Raúl said casually turning his back to the blonde so he wouldn’t see him almost bursting into laughter, “Tomorrow will be the official day one.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me! Raúl I…”, he exclaimed sitting up again only to find the dark haired had already left.

Guti was still convinced Raúl was just playing with him. He would never do this to his boyfriend. Or would he? He would.  
When the blonde came into the office the next morning  Raúl was already sitting at his desk reading through some business papers. Within seconds Guti was behind him but before he could bite his boyfriend’s neck Raúl spoke: “Don’t even think about it, José.” The blonde groaned: “Come on, you can’t be serious! I learned my lesson now cut the crap and let me fuck you!”  
Raúl almost laughed as he shook his head not taking his eyes off the papers. Guti started to slowly caress his boyfriend’s neck running his fingertips over the soft skin. The feather light touches send shivers don the dark haired’s spine.  
The blonde grinned, he knew exactly that this was a special weakness of Raúl. He slowly pulled him up from the chair and pushed him backwards into the couch’s direction. His boyfriend smiled and placed a hand on his cheek and then suddenly Guti lay  on the couch startled. Raúl laughed before he leaned down and brought his lips to his ear purring: “Sorry baby but I’m the ringleader. And I call the shots.” He flicked his tongue against the blonde’s ear making hm whimper softly before straightening his back and leaving the office.  
Guti blinked a few times before slowly standing up. He didn’t know Raúl like this. But he loved this side of him which was unfortunate for him since there apparently was no way of getting any release any time soon. He sighed deeply. He would get Raúl. He would get him and he would make him beg for his sex.

The blonde went downstairs into the bar where Xabi was standing mixing drinks. “Raúl went hunting”, he reported. “Oh fuck Raúl”, Guti growled. “I’d love to”, the Basque grinned, “but I thought that’s where you come in.”  
The blonde hissed at him and Xabi put up his hands in defence: “Okay, sorry. God, you’re almost as grumpy as Iker normally is. What happened?” He leaned forward on the counter eyeing his father interested. “Raúl happened!”, the blonde exclaimed. Xabi shook his head laughing: “I need a little more information than that.” “He’s pissed at me and now I won’t get any sex for a whole week!”  
“Oh there’s no way you’ll survive that”, his son laughed. Guti punched his arm, the Basque made a disapproving noise and went back to mixing drinks: “No need to become violent, you know it’s true.” The blonde rolled his eyes, took Xabi’s drink and went back upstairs with it. He grinned when he heard his son curse after him.

When he came downstairs again an hour later Raúl was sitting in the bar having a laugh with Iker. “I tell you, Sergio is so needy lately! Sometimes I actually have to hide from him”, the younger Spaniard laughed. Guti’s hands immediately clenched into fists. They just had to be talking about sex right now, hadn’t they?  
On top of that Sergio just came down the stairs. He spotted Iker in the bar, went straight to him and pulled him up to his feet. “Again, Sergio?”, his boyfriend sighed grinning. The youngling nodded eagerly and kissed him before dragging him upstairs. Guti had never felt that close to murdering them before.  
Raúl smiled at him. The blonde growled: “I’ll go hunting.”

If Guti had thought day one had been hard he had no clue what was coming at him.  
On the second day of his punishment Xabi found him lying on his couch in the office pressing pillows against his ears. The Basque couldn’t help but laugh instantly receiving a death stare from the blonde.  “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”, Guti hissed and then groaned painfully when another loud moan echoed through the house, “God, I never realised how much sex everyone in this house has on a daily basis!”  
“Yeah because you usually drown them out”, Xabi barely managed to duck from the book that was flying at him. It hit the door instead. “Jesus, you really need to get laid.” Guti hissed dangerously and the Basque quickly left the room.

“How is he?” “Suffering”, Xabi laughed and put down a glass of blood whiskey in front of Iker.  The older vampire shook his head smiling: “Raúl definitely knows how to torture him.” “You can’t tell me you feel sorry for him, Iker”, Xabi took a sip of his own whiskey. “I don’t”, his brother replied and tipped his glass back, “I feel sorry for us. It’s only a matter of time until he starts taking it out on us.”  
“Taking what out on whom?”, Guti slowly walked down the last couple of steps. Iker’s eyes quickly ghosted over his body, he could not deny he was stunned every time anew by how attractive the blonde was. Guti noticed his look and flexed his muscles grinning before bringing his lips to Iker’s ear and purring: “Like what you see?” It send shivers down the younger one’s spin. Xabi rolled his eyes: “Jesus get a room.”  
Iker chuckled softly: “Well since José is only facing day two of his punishment, I guess that won’t be necessary.” Guti growled clearly not amused and took Iker’s drink from him. The younger slapped his stomach in return. “You’re so cute”, Xabi chuckled earning a smack against the back of his head from Guti.  
“Are you being mean to my boys again?”, the blonde replied with a growl making Raúl laugh, “Now why such a bad mood? I think you’re holding up pretty well.”  
Within seconds the blonde was behind the black haired sinking his fangs into Raúl’s neck causing him to moan loudly. Xabi and Iker covered their ears. “Am I?”, the blonde purred into his boyfriend’s ear. Raúl rolled his eyes and went over to his sons, accepting the blood whisky Xabi handed him: “Don’t make me extend your punishment, José.” The blonde hissed at him and stormed back upstairs, he didn’t have to listen to the others mocking him. He’d get Raúl. And he’d make him beg on his knees.

“You’re so mean to him.” Raúl turned to Iker raising his eyebrows: “Do you mind?” “Hell no!”, the younger one laughed, “He deserves that. You should punish him more often.”  
“I can’t live without his dick forever”, the black haired answered before taking a sip from his whiskey, “don’t tell him I said that.” “I didn’t even want to hear that”, Iker whined. Xabi had vanished into the back of the bar to get a new bottle of whiskey and hadn’t heard Raúl’s comment, lucky bastard. Raúl patted his shoulder sympathetically and then announced he’d be in the restaurant for a while. Alvaro who had just come down into the bar decided to come with him.

On the third day Guti regretted to have bitten his boyfriend the day before. The taste of his blood still lingered on his tongue and he was hungry for more.  
He sat downstairs in the bar with a bottle of blood vodka in front of him, he had originally planned with whiskey but then settled for vodka, he needed something strong. His sons were either upstairs or doing sports or whatever, what did he care. Raúl was at the restaurant once again, some urgent business or whatever (actually he was picking the new waiters since they were running short on staff).  
Iker came down the stairs with his smartphone in his hand. Guti assumed he was texting Sergio who was out playing beach volleyball with Alvaro. He knew Iker didn’t approve of his boyfriend spending time with Alvaro fearing he might pick up some habits from the older vampire but when he had complained to Raúl about it the latter had simply said that all help came to late for their youngest family member anyway and allowed Sergio to go. Pouting, Iker had remained home.  
“We’ve got a problem”, Guti took a gulp from the vodka bottle, “and when I say problem I mean global crisis.” The younger one spotted him in his corner and went over. “So, your non-existing sexlife turned into a global crisis by now?”, amused he took the vodka bottle from the blonde and drank from it, “Do you want me to call the Secret Service?” “Shut up”, Guti kicked his shin. “Ow, stop that!”, Iker whined, “You do realise you still have four more days to go, don’t you?”  
“Don’t remind me”, the blonde threw his had back groaning before sitting up straight again, “Don’t you miss your playboy bunny?” This time Iker kicked him: “Don’t call him that. And no, actually I’m thankful for a little break, we’ve had way too much sex the past days.”  
“You little”, Guti jumped up and leapt at him but Iker knew him well enough and started running while laughing loudly. The blonde chased after him furiously.  
The chase ended in the library where Iker had nowhere to run anymore. He raised his hands defensively when Guti grinned and like a wildcat slowly approached him: “José, leave me alone. This is a sacred place for Raúl and Xabi and we shouldn’t destroy it. José, stop looking at me like that. José…” At that point the blonde sank his teeth into his prey’s neck. “Shit, José”, Iker moaned half in pleasure, half in pain.  
He had forgotten how good Guti was at this. “Didn’t Raúl say ‘no sex’? I think that also includes me”, the younger groaned. “Since I’m not fucking you, who cares?”, the blonde smiled against his skin before licking the remaining blood off Iker’s neck. Downstairs they heard the front door and both of them instantly caught Raúl’s scent. “Fuck”, Guti cursed under his breath. By now Raúl must have smelled Iker’s blood.  
The blonde was right and within seconds the black haired stood in the doorway, growling. “You’re pushing your boundaries, José”, he hissed and pulled Iker away from him, “don’t cross the line.” “But we didn’t have sex”, his boyfriend smirked. “No biting, José!” “You should have said that”, the blonde pouted and Raúl rolled his eyes. “Shut up, you’re no child. No biting. I’m only saying this once.” “Fine!”, his boyfriend hissed angrily. Hunting would hopefully make him feel better.

Guti stormed out of the house. Raúl could be such a pain in the ass when he was being so stubborn! He had to get out of there. He needed to relax, he needed blood. Fuming in anger about his boyfriend he increased his speed. He knew exactly where he had to go.  
He reached the forest that adjacent to the park, their usual hunting area. But Guti preferred the forest a lot more. With the roots sticking out of the ground and trees that blocked the view it was perfect for a little game.  
It didn’t take him long to find a victim and lure it out of sight. The blonde knew exactly what effect he had on others and he loved using it against them.  
The dark haired woman giggled: “Forests are so creepy at night. But luckily I’ve got a strong man with me.” He rolled his eyes before shooting her a quick smile and placing his hands on her hips. The woman giggled again as he moved her backwards until her back hit the trunk of a tree.  
The blonde smiled. But it was an evil smile and the woman noticed it. The Spaniard’s spell on her broke for a second. “Um… it’s getting late, maybe I should…”, but then he moved in closer, tracing the outline of her neck with his lips and his charm captured her again.  
"You were saying?", he lowly whispered into her ear. The deep, soft tone of his voice made her knees weak and she stuttered: "N-nothing."  The blonde smiled against her skin and placed a soft kiss on her neck, smiling at her happy sigh.  
Guti opened his mouth a bit letting his fangs scratched over her neck, this time he deliberately broke his spell. The woman slowly grew aware of her surroundings and the man in front of her again. He felt her shiver beneath his fingers. She pushed him away slightly.  
"I want to go home." An ugly grin spread over the blonde’s lips. It made him look like a wild animal let loose. "Do you really think you’ll make it home tonight?", he whispered, "You got involved with a very bad man." His fangs grew out of his mouth and his eyes turned black. The woman’s scream was a shrill sound that echoed through the silent forest.  
She struggled against him and Guti gave her enough space to get away from him and start running. His game had begun.  
His sharp eyes spotted her in the darkness right away. He climbed into a tree and jumping from one branch to the next he chased her. She knew he was coming after her though she couldn’t see him.  
The blonde let her run for a while. Waiting for her to show the first signs of exhaustion. Then he jumped down landing right in front of her. Guti smiled: “Run, little girl. Run.” She screamed again and it rang in his sensitive ears.  
She turned around and ran into another direction.  
The woman didn’t get far. Her foot got stuck on a root and she fell down onto the cold forest floor. Guti took his time. He walked slowly, back straight, head held high. He growled lowly and heard the woman whimper. The blonde grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. He saw tear stains on her face and brushed them off with his thumb. She whimpered again.  
"What will you do to me?", she choked out. The hungry smile that followed answered her question already: "I’m going to drink your blood." She sobbed: "Please let me go. I didn’t do anything to you. I don’t want to die, please. Let me go home to my family."  
Guti raised an eyebrow attempting to look compassionate but really he was just mocking her. “Please let me go.” “Not good enough”, he growled sinking his fangs deep into her flesh. Her scream was music to his ears.

“Where have you been`”, Guti groaned and turned around to Raúl who was sitting in a comfortable armchair in the library watching him through the open door. “Hunting”, he answered shortly. The crackling fire reflected in his boyfriend’s dark eyes making them shine in the darkness. The fire was the only source of light.  
The blonde couldn’t help but to think about how incredibly sexy Raúl looked in the firelight in his black suit and white shirt, the first few button’s were open revealing only a bit of his pale, smooth skin. Guti knew Raúl was playing with him but he could not bring himself to turn and walk away.  
“The longer you keep standing there, the more you’re torturing yourself, José”, the black haired’s voice was nothing more than a low whisper. “Wrong. You’re torturing me”, the blonde said in an accusing tone, “just let me fuck you, Raúl! I’ve learned my lesson!” “Go to bed, José”, the black haired smiled.  
Guti considered arguing but knew Raúl wouldn’t give in and it would do no good to try and seduce him now, he clearly had the upper hand this time. So gritting his teeth the blonde surrendered and retreated to his room.  
Tomorrow, he told himself, tomorrow I’ll get him. He can’t live without my sex forever.  
In the library Raúl celebrated his victory with a glass of champagne.

If Guti thought he’d get the chance to take revenge on Raúl the next day he did not know his boyfriend.  
When he came downstairs into the bar the next morning Raúl was already gone. Playing golf with Xabi as Cristiano informed him grinning. The blonde threw a glass in his direction and decided to go to Iker after his morning hunt. Sergio was still in Málaga to practice and play beach volleyball with Alvaro and Fabio, who Raúl had send to watch them and make sure they wouldn’t do anything stupid so surely Iker was bored.

“Hola querida”, Iker looked at him annoyed and turned to his focus back to his phone. Guti went behind him reading the messages: “God that’s disgusting! ‘Iker, I miss you so much!’ ‘I miss you more!’ ‘No I miss you more!’”  
Iker covered his phone screen and punched the blonde’s shoulder: “Don’t you want to go annoy Raúl or anyone else but me?” The older one kissed his neck and shook his head. “Raúl is out playing golf so absolutely boring, I still don’t see why he fancies that sport and the others are not as easily annoyed as you are”, he laughed and earned another smack from the brunette. “Well I’m busy so annoy someone else.” “Yeah, busy being all touchy-feely with Sergio.” Iker’s cheeks turned pink: “Shut up, that’s not true.”  
“Really?”, the blonde raised an eyebrow, “And what else are you busy with?” “I… uh…”, the younger one started stuttering and then in a desperate attempt to escape jumped up, “I think Cris just called for me! I’m coming!” But Guti got a hold of his arm, spun him around and walked him backwards until his back met the wall. Iker was now trapped between the wall in his back and the other Spaniard in front of him.  
“Entertain me, Iker”, the blonde purred softly. “Forget it, Raúl’s instructions were pretty clear”, the younger one said in a firm voice slowly regaining his composure. “Oh come on, Raúl isn’t here. He doesn’t need to know.”  
“Wow, you’re really desperate”, Iker chuckled and earned a growl. “I’m not. I just think this punishment is stupid and I refuse to accept it.” “Desperate”, Iker said bringing a hand up to Guti’s neck and started to slowly fondle the back of it. The blonde growled as the younger Spaniard used his weakness against him but soon started to purr, he just couldn’t resist, he craved to be touched.  
Iker used this moment of weakness to free himself from Guti and sprint down the stairs into the bar. He sat on a chair at the bar next to Luka. The younger vampire looked at him in confusion: “Are you okay?” “Protect me”, Iker whispered. “Protect you from what?” “Guti.” Luka looked at him with wide, concerned eyes: “Me? Protecting you? From Guti?”  
The older Spaniard thought about it for a second and then stood up: “You’re right, never mind.” Iker went back upstairs and Luka was now even more confused.  
On his way to his room Iker met Guti once again. The latter grinned at him and grabbed his ass. The brunette jumped a bit: “For God’s sake, José!” He only got a laugh in return as the blonde disappeared downstairs. Iker was glad when Raúl and Xabi returned from the golf course.

Day five was rather uneventful since Raúl was gone most of the time and Iker was the one who had to suffer from Guti and his unfulfilled need for sex.

The next day Sergio, Alvaro and Fabio finally returned home. All of them were in an exceptionally good mood, even Fabio who had had the difficult task to watch his brothers.  
Sergio directly vanished upstairs pulling Iker after him while Alvaro stayed in the bar talking to Xabi and Cristiano took Fabio upstairs.  
Guti went into the basement in a desperate attempt to escape the noise. He wasn’t surprised to find Raúl who hoped to find silence there. The black haired was sitting in a big armchair going through business reports. Guti didn’t even attempt to hold himself back. He simply took the papers from Raúl, dropped them on the ground and kissed him forcefully. The older one moaned into the kiss causing the blonde to grin. He had missed him more than he’d wanted to admit.  
Raúl’s hands tangled themselves into the short blonde hair pulling slightly and making him moan. The kiss quickly turned into a make-out session which resulted in Raúl pressing his boyfriend against the basement wall. He bit his neck and as he tasted Guti’s blood on his tongue he came back to his senses and realising what he was doing pulled away.  
The blonde groaned: “Oh come on! So close! Did you really have to pull away now?” “You should have thought about it twice before pissing Xavi off and making him complain to me”, Raúl smiled at him sweetly. Before his boyfriend had the chance to say something the black haired wiped the blood off his mouth and left the basement.  
Guti stayed downstairs for the rest of the day pouting.

The last day of his punishment the blonde spend terrorising and killing people. Of course those humans had no part in his punishment whatsoever but he couldn’t care less. He had to take his frustration out on someone and they happened to be there.  
For once Raúl let it happen without interfering or scolding him. He preferred his boyfriend to take it out on humans rather than on their sons.

When he returned in the evening Raúl was already waiting for him in the bar. He put his arms around the blonde’s waist and kissed him: “Though I doubt you learned your lesson, since you never do and you didn’t exactly bore your punishment the way I planned it, I think you’ve suffered enough. You’re punishment is over ,love.” They heard Iker cheer upstairs. Finally he didn’t need to endure the suffering Guti had put him through anymore.  
“So, should we”, Raúl kissed his boyfriend’s neck, “take this upstairs?”  
The blonde shook his head: “I don’t think so.” The older vampire opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again: “What?” “I intend to make you pay for this”, he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear then he turned around and went upstairs. Raúl looked after him paralyzed: “But… what… José!” “Beg!”, the blonde shouted from upstairs.  
The black haired gasped: “José!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
